lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in Space (memoir)
"So, um... Penny's been writing kind of a memoir about our experience. It's really good, so I published it." - Will Robinson, handing out copies of the memoir to his family and Don West, "Shipwrecked" Lost in Space was a memoir created by on the Netflix Lost in Space series. History At some point following the launch of the 24th Mission, Penny Robinson began writing a memoir of her and her family's adventures in space. Her brother Will Robinson thought it was really good. He created several handbound copies and gave them out to his family and Don West on Christmas. It was a surprise to Penny, who hadn't known that he had done this. He titled the memoir himself, Lost in Space. The memoir apparently made Penny's sister Judy look good, something which Penny called "artistic license." Don West, however, was disappointed he wasn't in it more. ("Shipwrecked") When Penny asked her mother Maureen what she thought of it, she said after hesitating that she thought she showed great growth as a writer. Later, when the two of them were in danger together, she admitted to not having read it at all, but promised to do so at the first opportunity. "Dr. Smith" also obtained a copy of the memoir and claimed to have enjoyed it. ("Precipice") "Dr. Smith" later showed Captain Radic a copy of the memoir, which he described as "a little girl's diary," in an attempt to prove that she was Dr. Zoe Smith and not the murdering criminal he believed her to be. The memoir contained within it toxic kelp which, when he touched it, caused him to pass out, forcing him to be placed in a medically induced coma. ("Scarecrow") After the Robot completed a risky repair of the Resolute, Penny commented that it was "definitely going in the book." ("Unknown") As Penny and Will prepared to leave the Resolute aboard a ''Jupiter'' spacecraft, Maureen handed Penny a copy of the memoir. At the end of what she had written was a page with handwritten note from Maureen - "Fill these," referring to the remaining blank pages. ("Ninety-Seven") Sample contents "''Our'' Jupiter was hurtling through the atmosphere at 25 times the speed of sound. We were going to crash, but for me, this wasn't the scary part. The scary part happened long before anything went wrong, when we were sailing merrily on a trip to Alpha Centauri, because the idea of space has scared me for as long as I can remember. I always thought space was darker than dark and colder than cold, and worst of all, empty. I can't think of a lonelier place. My mom thinks that space isn't empty after all. That it's filled with dark matter we just can't see. I'm not a scientist like her. I don't believe in things just because they make the equations add up. I need to learn things for myself and that's where the trouble always starts. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This is the story of discovery, but not of strange new worlds. It's about discovering what's in the places you thought were empty. Sometimes it's the invisible force of my family pulling at me even when I can't see them, reminding me that I'm never really alone. And sometimes it's about discovering horrible monsters that want to bite your face off." ("Shipwrecked") "The irony of all this is I almost died trying to get somewhere I never even wanted to go." ("Precipice") Category:Lost in Space (Netflix)